Fantásticamente Real
by Oo.Lunita.oO
Summary: El cree estar loco cuando la ve, no podía ser real...¿O si?. Ella siente que todos sus deseos se han cumplido cuando se encuentran. ¿Puede un amor prohibido traspasar las barreras de la fantasía? UA


He escrito esta historia poniendo en escena toda mi imaginación contenida. Solo espero no ofender a nadie con ella, y que le agrade a cuanta más gente mejor. Todos sabéis que Sailor Moon pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi. Pero esta historia excepto los nombres de los personajes si me pertenecen. Prometo que esta historia estará llena de de romance y aventura ya sea épica o no, solo pido que me deis un voto de confianza.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

.

.  
**Sentimiento Huido**

.

.

.

-"Nunca me sentí tonta a pesar de los hirientes comentarios que le dedicaba mi prometido a mi profunda afición. El siempre decía "No se como puede interesarte esos animalejos, su vida no es más que un suspiro", y era verdad, su vida era un suspiro de incesantes emociones que yo anhelaba."-

-"Me gustaría saber que siente un humano al sentirse saciado cuando come, o que clase de amor tan grande es el que alberga su corazón para poder cometer cualquier locura posible por el."-

-Ahhh…-

Un triste suspiro escapo de sus sonrosados labios, mientras que observaba con algo de envidia las ilustraciones que contenían el libro que portaba en sus manos.  
La muchacha se rezagaba bajo un frondoso árbol dado que el sol se alzaba brillante e imponente dándole calor al profundo bosque en el cual se encontraba. Era un verdoso y salvaje paisaje. Los pájaros cantaban alegremente, y los demás seres que habitaban aquel lugar danzaban de un lugar a otro sin prestar atención a la figura sentada bajo el olmo. Parecía parte de todo aquel panorama, con aquella belleza etérea.  
Su cabello era extremadamente largo, rubio blanquecino como el color de heno, con vetas doradas por doquier y se extendía por sus hombros hasta más halla de sus caderas en leves bucles. Sus rasgos eran suaves y la piel nívea no tenía rastro alguno de manchas o cicatrices. El esbelto cuerpo estaba cubierto por un fino vestido hasta sus rodillas de un blanco inmaculado. De entre el espeso pelo podía verse un par de pequeñas y puntiagudas orejas que asomaban graciosamente.

Su expresión apacible se cernía algo angustiada y arrugaba cada vez más su nariz a medida que transcurría el tiempo con su mirada añil pegada a la misma ilustración que hacía unos segundos.  
De repente y sin previo aviso, cerro de un golpe el libro y lo lanzó contra otro pequeño árbol situado al frente. Los pajarillos cantarines que revoloteaban sobre ella huyeron espantados.

-"No se por que me molesto en soñar, solo son ilusiones las que llenan mi cabeza hueca."-

Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, como gemas azules de deslumbrante valor. Hecho una ultima mirada al libro que yacía cubierto de tierra bajo las altas hierbas que allí crecían. Y camino ignorándolo soberanamente, abandonándolo con pesadumbre.

Su cuerpo se movía hábilmente con una agilidad y rapidez asombrosas entre el laberinto de arboles de gran grosor y tamaño que ascendía hasta las alturas haciendo así entre todos ellos un escudo impenetrable contra el sol. Tan solo se colaban leves rayos, iluminando un poco aquel oscuro verdor.  
Aquella oscuridad proporcionaba una guarida perfecta para criaturas de toda clase. Algunas de ellas, pequeñas, de aspecto y color estrafalario, de las que se podían distinguir unas orejas puntiagudas también, se dejaba ver saludando a la rubia, que asentía levemente sin mucho animo con la cabeza, mientras que otras escondidas en algún hueco, o debajo de una seta la miraba con sus pequeños ojillos de brillantes colores.

Siguió caminando con normalidad algo de tiempo, y empezó a aumentar su velocidad poco a poco. Al principio corría como otra persona cualquiera, pero pronto sus movimientos se hicieron casi imperceptibles, y su figura solo podía verse como un leve reflejo blanco dada la velocidad.

Llego a su destino rápidamente,y paró en seco. Ante ella se alzaba el mayor de todos los arboles del gran bosque. Un espectacular y milenario roble. Su grosor era inmenso, y ni que decir de sus ramas, que crecían a lo ancho y largo libres en las grandes alturas. Las raíces se extendían a varios metros a la redonda donde no parecía permitir que creciera cualquier otro árbol.

Una robusta rama crecía solitaria muy cerca del suelo. La rubia se encaramo sobre ella, y subió con agilidad, para rápidamente poder engancharse a otra que crecía un poco más arriba, y así sucesivamente. Solo cuando uno subía podía darse cuenta que aquellas ramas eran una perfecta escalera hacía la cima . Del mismo modo que lo hizo en el bosque comenzó a moverse con mayor rapidez aún, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba subida en lo más alto de el.

Disfrutando de la fría brisa que soplaba se poso sobre una de las ramas que sobresalían del final del tronco. A su vista se divisaba un gran manto de frondosos arboles de un verde que brillaba a la luz del medio día, y en algunos casos, los arboles cesaban para dar cavidad a colinas cubiertas por flores silvestres, que aún en la lejanía podían apreciarse los vivos colores de estas. También había un río de aguas cristalinas entre colina y colina. No podía ver su nacimiento, ni tampoco donde desembocaba, esas tierras se encontraban demasiado lejos para que ella pudiera visitarlas sin temor.

De nuevo arrugo su nariz, y sus ojos adquirieron un deje de enfado cuando enmarco sus rubias cejas ante aquel pensamiento.

-No tengo libertad para tan si quiera poder llegar mucho más lejos del río...-

Su melódica voz se convirtió en un susurro pronunciando estas palabras que se habían transformado en una afirmación en vez de la protesta que buscaba.

Algo llamo su atención más halla del río. Unas extrañas "nubes" negras ascendían del suelo hasta el cielo haciendo una hilera que se torcía con el viento. Era la primera vez que veía algo tan extraño ¿acaso se avecinaba un tornado?, pensó con terror, ¿o algún otro cataclismo natural?, pero la sensación desapareció en segundos. Si fuera un tornado o algo peor ella misma lo hubiera sentido.

Cuando se hubo dado cuenta de la hora que era tuvo que dejar de prestarle atención al enigmático suceso.

-Debo regresar a casa o me echarán en falta...-

Se engancho a otra rama un poco más arriba, llegando así a la copa. Del final del tronco de aquel noble árbol sobresalían tres ramas enormes que no subían hacía los lados, si no para arriba, dejando el centro de este protegido y sin rastro aparente de nacimiento de alguna rama. De un salto aterrizo en el centro, esquivando las grandes ramas. Había un hueco en medio de este, no era ni muy grande, ni tampoco pequeño, sin embargo la joven comenzó a introducir sus piernas dentro de el sin ninguna dificultad, y así, hasta que desapareció por completo dentro de el.

.

.

S&S

.

.

.  
No había estado ni dos segundos dentro del hueco del árbol, con la cabeza gacha entre sus piernas cuando salio de nuevo de el por el mismo sitio que había entrado.  
Esta vez se levanto con sumo cuidado, asomándose de entre las ramas con sigilo, por si veía a alguien en los al rededores. El roble parecía mucho más pequeño que antes, sus ramas no eran tan largas, ni su longitud tan exagerada, sin embargo su grosor no había menguado. Ahora el hueco no se encontraba en la gran cima, si no en la mitad del tronco, con cantidad de ramas naciendo de forma extraña, escondiéndolo, y haciendo casi imposible penetrar en el. Eso no fue impedimento para la joven de ojos azules, que, con una naturalidad asombrosa, trepo y se escurrió entre ellas con la habilidad de una lagartija. Pronto se hallaba en el suelo.

Sus pies descalzos, sin rasguño alguno por todo aquel esfuerzo anterior, pisaban una hierva de un verde amarillento, que tenía tacto aterciopelado.  
Echando un vistazo, y a simple vista era evidente que no se encontraba en el mismo bosque en el que se hallaba anteriormente.

Aquí apenas había arboles, pero eran hermosos, de varios colores, y con frutas de formas poco usuales y de innumerables colores creciendo en ellos. La hierva mencionada ya antes no era ese verde profundo, si no más amarilla y con un tacto extraño. Y las flores eran miles, extrañas, y de todos los colores, que salpicaban esa preciosa pradera. Si guiabas tu vista hasta el frente podías ver una colina llena de ellas que se alzaba en la lejanía. Encima de esta había una especie de castillo, si es que se trataba realmente de uno. No podía apreciarse con exactitud como era, tan solo se divisaba un amasijo de colores entre madera castaña, y verde aceituna, dado lo lejos que estaba.

La muchacha echo a correr en dirección ha el con la rápida velocidad de la luz que la caracterizaba ya. Parecía un don aquella agilidad y rapidez innatos en ella, corría tan aceleradamente que era imposible verla.

Ahora si se podía ver con maravilloso embelesamiento lo que era. Un castillo, pero no uno cualquiera.

Las torres se alzaban con majestuosidad, de madera y ramas que crecían anchas y fuertes enredándose en espiral hacía arriba sobre ella, y los tejados de ellas eran ramas que techaban con sus hojas, tupidas, resguardaban de la luz. La yedra trepadora subía por los altos muros de madera recubierta por corteza de un áspero marrón grisáceo. Visto desde cerca, casi parecía que la fortaleza se trataba de un árbol.

La nívea recorrió uno de los muros palpando con su mano la parte más baja de este cubierta entera por yedra. Continuo así un rato hasta que una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al encontrar lo que andaba buscando. Se agacho hasta donde estaba su mano, y poso la que le quedaba libre en el mismo lugar entre las plantas en la que yacía la otra. Hizo un gran y profundo esfuerzo, empezando a tirar de una argolla de madera con hojas que había incrustada en la pared. Su rostro se tensó haciendo ver que así era. Obtuvo resultados ya que algo empezó a moverse entre las yedras. Se había abierto una puerta oculta entre ellas.

Rápidamente entro por ella. Esta no era muy grande, y le llegaba hasta la cintura, así que tuvo que agacharse para poder pasar y adentrarse en ella. De nuevo la puerta se cerro tras ella entrar. Y de esta manera quedo escondida de nuevo.

Estuvo andando a gatas lentamente durante corto tiempo. El pasadizo estaba cubierto de yedra y algo de musgo, también hay la corteza parecía ser más dura, y podía haberla herido raspándole las manos y piernas, pero ella no parecía inmutarse.

Pronto se vio una tenue luz que aumentaba cuanto más se acercaba a ella. El lugar de donde procedía la luz era una trampilla de madera con talles de flores. Extendió su mano hasta ella y la subió sin ningún problema. Asomo la cabeza con cautela, y procedió a salir por la misma. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que era demasiado pequeña para que un adulto cupiese por hay, pero asombrosa mente la muchacha entraba y salia a la perfección.

-Aún no entiendo como eres capaz de deslizarte de esa manera.-

Una voz sedosa y masculina hizo que la joven que acababa de salir, y se encontraba sacudiendo su vestido, que increíblemente seguía blanco, se sobresaltara.

-¡Darien!...no, no, me había dado cuenta que estabas aquí.-

Y una sonrisa nerviosa se formo en sus labios mientras avanzaba con los brazos extendidos hacía el hombre que la había sorprendido.

-Vaya... cualquiera diría que mi hermosa prometida no se alegra de verme.-

Sus palabras tenía un deje gracioso mientras mantenía una tierna sonrisa dirigida a ella. Sus ojos azules claros la miraban llenos de expectación, observándola de arriba a bajo, y divertido por la situación.

Cuando la joven llegó a sus brazos, el la rodeó con los suyos y hundió su blanca cara en el cabello de esta, aspirando su aroma mientras cerraba sus enormes ojos claros mostrando unas larguísimas y tupidas pestañas negras. Su cabello color ébano brillaba con reflejos azules a la luz que entraba por el gran ventanal en el que se encontraba sentado,y el final de las puntiagudas orejas podían medio verse en aquel cabello repeinado y corto.

-Serenity... te he dicho más de un millón de veces que...-

-Que no me aleje sola del castillo... ya lo sé. Tranquilo, no me va a ocurrir nada. Y no me llames Serenity, dime tan solo "Serena"-

Espeto ella, sin dejarle terminar la frase que ya se sabía de memoria.

-¿No entiendes el peligro que pueden representar esos horribles monstruos si te ven sola? ¡Jamás me lo perdonaría si te hicieran daño!.-

Su voz estaba llena de verdadera preocupación, y su fino rostro, sin rastro alguno de barba que creciera en el, reflejaba el sentimiento que lo carcomía.

-Darien...-

Lo tomo de la mano, entrelazando así los dedos de ambos. Lo miro directamente a la cara por unos instantes y aspiro profundamente. Estaba preparándose para romper el hechizo del momento en el que ambos se encontraban tras largos meses sin haber podido verse. Sabía que a su novio no le gustaba tocar aquel tema de la que ella quería poner cartas en el asunto.  
Pero era tozuda por naturaleza, y no pararía hasta obtener lo que deseaba.

-Ya te he dicho que no son unos "monstruos", como tu los llamas. Son unos seres pacíficos, es solo que defendieron sus tierras. Verás... he estado investigando... y averiguado que alguien de nuestro reino traspaso las fronteras que lindan con sus tierras, e intento robarles un tipo de cultivo, que solo puede crecer hay.-

Serena estaba ansiosa de saber la opinión de su prometido con respecto a lo que les habían comentado los mismos aldeanos que habitaban la frontera. Había investigado lo suficiente durante la ausencia de el, y encontraba que mucho de lo que había averiguado no contrastaba con la versión que daban el ejercito real de su propio reino.  
Desde hace tiempo había entablado una relación bastante amistosa con sus vecinos de tierras. Ellos la trataban respetuosamente y con una amabilidad exagerada desde que ella de forma accidental había dado a entender que era la princesa, o, la "princesa elfa", como solían referirse ha ella. Aunque eran tan grandes que solían medir dos veces su altura, o más, y tenían un aspecto tan robusto y feo que cualquiera hubiera salido corriendo al ver su verrugosa cara y los grandes colmillos que asomaban de su enorme boca, Serena jamás se había amedrentado ante ellos, todo lo contrario, le habían demostrado que eran buena gente.  
Serena sabía que Darien iba a enfadarse por haber ido hasta tan lejos, pero, peor aún sería que se enterara que hasta hace unos minutos, se encontraba en el mundo humano. Aquello era prohibido, muy peligroso, y además era casi imposible adentrarse en el. Pero eso a la rubia le encantaba. Le gustaría poder recorrer su mundo y explorar todos los hermosos reinos, conociendo así los innumerables seres que habitaban la mágica tierra a la que ella pertenecía. Pero le encantaría aún más recorrer el mundo humano, le fascinaba todo lo que había leído sobre ellos. Y aunque fuera un sueño imposible, pues según su gente, los humanos son criaturas mal nacidas con sentimientos despreciables que los matarían si pudieran. Pero ella no creía eso.

Serena ya fuera de sus pensamientos miraba a su prometido divertida al pensar aquello. Le gustaba el pequeño secreto de sus escapadas.

El no parecía igual de contento que ella, y su expresión paso de una de preocupación, a otra de total enfurecimiento.

-¡No es tu deber inmiscuirte en asuntos que, en lo que a mi respecta, no te conciernen!.-

Las palabras iracundas de el dejaron boquiabierta a una desilusionada rubia.

-¡De aquí en adelante harás lo que se te dice! ¡Y mandaré sellar cada trampilla o puerta oculta de la que sepa su existencia en castillo, o cualquier lugar por el que puedas escaparte, para asegurarme de que así sea!.-

Con cada palabra, la tierna cara de la joven cambiaba de color.

-¿No es el deber de la princesa inmiscuirse en los asuntos de su reino?... entonces explicame, ¡que me concierne pues!.-

Ahora la enfurecida era ella, que miraba con odio a su prometido mientras se apartaba de el soltándole la mano con fuerza.

-Dime... ¿Acaso te crees mi dueño para decirme lo que tengo que hacer o no?, Todavía no estamos casados, y mientras sigas en esa estúpida actitud, me asegurare de que se retrase lo más que pueda nuestra boda.-

Las palabras de ella sonaban tajantes, mientras lo seguía observando con una furia que flameaba en su mirada.

El moreno la enfrentaba sin aturdirse por sus palabras con las que intentaba amenazarlo. La ternura que había dibujado en su rostro cuando la vio parecía que jamás había existido en el. Si ella tenía una mirada furiosa, la suya no tenías más que un nombre : pura cólera.

La mano de Darien estaba sobre su cabeza, amenazante, he iba bajando con fuerza buscando un impacto con su cara. Era la primera vez que le ocurría eso, y tenía miedo, no se lo esperaba, así que cerro los ojos a la espera del golpe. Pero nunca sucedió, en vez de eso, un par de fuertes brazos la rodearon.

-Perdoname... lo siento cariño.-

Ella estaba atónita con la reciente situación. No sabía como actuar en ese instante. Todo lo que su mente había creído todo ese tiempo se estaba derrumbando en ese mismo momento. Ella siempre había visto el cariño y amor en los ojos de el cuando lo miraba. Pero ahora de un momento a otro parecía haber desaparecido todo sentimiento en el.

Escuchaba las disculpas lastimeras del hombre que creía amar, y sentía sus lagrimas caer sobre su hombro. Sin embargo no le daba pena alguna de el. Estaba confundida, pero sobretodo, la palabra era impresionada.

Con un suave movimiento aparto su cuerpo del suyo.

-Fuera de aquí...-

Y con una gélida mirada impropia del carácter alegre de la rubia, le puso fin a las incesantes disculpas de Darien.

-No te lo repetiré otra vez...-

Con una lastimera cara el desconsolado moreno seco sus lagrimas y se dispuso ha abandonar la habitación. Antes de salir volvió su rostro aparentemente apesadumbrado hacía ella y una extraña chispa hizo acto brillando en sus ojos. Serena, que aún lo seguía observando con la misma in expresividad en su rostro se enfrento de nuevo con el, intentando demostrarle que no tenía ningún miedo, aunque sabía que en fondo de su corazón estaba temblando ante la sola imagen de la mano de su prometido sobre ella.

Cuando por fin hubo salido, y escucho los firmes pasos sobre la madera alejándose rápidamente pudo mostrar sus verdaderas emociones.

Cayo rendida al suelo sobre sus rodillas que temblaron en el instante que el desapareció por la puerta. Las lagrimas caían por su rostro. No fue un llanto demasiado fuerte, ni siquiera llego a llanto, tan solo sollozaba silenciosamente con una expresión cansada.

No llevaba ni dos segundo cuando se alzó y seco sus lagrimas con la manga de su vestido.

-No entiendo que es lo que te ocurre... ¿por que actuás de esta manera?. Quizás siempre has sido igual, y yo una ciega que no ha sabido verte como verdaderamente eras. Sea lo que sea me da igual... no permitiré que nadie se interponga entre yo y mi pueblo.-

Pudo notarse la fuerte determinación en las ultimas palabras que había pronunciado.

S&S

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde el desafortunado encuentro con Darien, y desde entonces este no había echo ningún amague por aparecer de nuevo o intentar disculparse.

Durante todo ese tiempo había rechazado la amable invitación de algunos sirvientes que trabajaban en el castillo, para que bajara ha cenar. Las cenas que se celebraban en su hogar eran famosas desde hace millones de años. Se remontan a sus abuelos y bisabuelos, y eso ya es decir mucho, puesto que los de su raza vivían cientos de años. A ella siempre le habían encantado las cenas. Normalmente se celebraban en el salón real, que era tan enormemente grande y hermoso como ninguno, ya que de la decoración se había ocupado su difunta madre, y había echo un buen trabajo en el. Quizás por eso le gustaba tanto. Los esplendidos talles de la madera recreando escenas de la historia de su gente, y los tapices de seda translucida de araña real que colgaban de sobrios colores la hacían sentir bien. Le recordaba a sus progenitores.

Al pensar en ellos pudo verse un deje de tristeza en sus ojos, que estaban alumbrados por la luz de una luna rosada que brillaba poderosa en el firmamento de la noche. Con paso lento se fue retirando del balcón desde el cual contemplaba el jardín que tenía setos cortados de formas laberínticas. Su alcoba se encontraba en penumbra, y una vez que se adentro en ella solo hubo una tenue luz rosada que la alumbrara. Se aproximo hasta su lecho, y al tocar lo que parecía una pequeña lampara que yacía en una mesita junto a este, se hizo la luz. Unos pequeños bichitos de brillantes colores revoloteaban dentro del cristal, sin intención de escaparse a pesar de que este tenía forma de una flor semi abierta, y podían haberse ido cuando quisieran.

En ese momento se ilumino la habitación, y se pudo ver donde dirigía la apesadumbrada mirada de la princesa.

Había un enorme cuadro en la misma pared donde estaba la mágica trampilla, de donde había salido ese mismo medio día, y que se encontraba por lo tanto en frente de su cama.  
En el cuadro estaban el retrato de dos personas abrazadas con una tierna expresión. Eran un hombre y una mujer. La mujer era increíblemente parecida a Serena, tan solo se diferenciaba de ella en que su cabello era extremadamente blanco, y tenía unas facciones más maduras, hasta el añil de sus ojos era idéntico. El hombre tenía el mismo color heno que ella, y su fina cara esta enmarcada con unos ojos grandes y verde oscuros. Ambos tenían claramente los mismos rasgos que ella, y que prácticamente toda su gente. Por lo general todos los de su raza tenía las mismas características: ojos claros, piel blanca, y figura esbelta y alta, con sus puntiagudas orejas.

Muchos de ellos alegaban ser los seres más perfecto que poblaban el mundo mágico. Bien sabía Serena que eso no era verdad ni por asomo.

-Oh, papá... mamá... si estuvierais aquí sabríais que debo hacer.-

Sus ojos comenzaban nublarse, pero no se permitió llorar de nuevo, y con un mucho esfuerzo aparto su mirada del retrato de sus progenitores.

-Psss... Serena... ¡oye!.-

Una pequeña vocecilla algo chillona llego hasta sus oídos, y rápidamente poso su vista de nuevo en el balcón.

En el borde de este se encontraba una pequeña criatura que tan solo media un poco más que su dedo indice y la miraba curiosa desde hay. Tenía el cabello azul claro, en una melenita que no pasaba de sus diminutas y puntiagudas orejas. Su vestimenta constaba de un vestido a su pequeña medida que le llegaba hasta las rodillas echo con hojas de añiles pertenecientes a los arboles que rodeaban en la distancia al castillo. Unas alas de azul translucido asomaban de su espalda.

-¡Amy!.-

Serena corría hacía el balcón en cuanto tomo consciencia de la presencia de aquella liliputiense voladora. Por otra parte , la pequeña peliazul se levanto iluminando sus ojitos color azulino

y abrió sus brazos en espera de un efusivo abrazo.  
En el momento del abrazo pudo verse la cara agónica de la criatura que luchaba por respirar atrapada entre los pechos de la rubia. Cuando esta se dio cuenta al fin de ello la separo de si con las mejillas teñidas de rojo por la emoción y vergüenza.

-Lo siento amiga...-

La peliazul que al fin había recuperado el aliento le echaba una mirada enfadada que desapareció ante la disculpa.

-Y dime... ¿que has echo en mi ausencia?.-

Ahora ambas estaban sentadas en la barandilla del balcón sonriendo como cómplices de una travesura secreta.

-Nada nuevo... solo que he estado en el pueblo "troll", solucionando unos problemas, aparte de eso no hay nada que deba preocuparte.-

La aguda risa que salía disparada de la boca de la pequeña era realmente contagiosa.

-¡Eres incorregible, Sere!.-

Ambas rieron aún más fuerte ante tal afirmación.

-¿Y tu?, ¿que has visto más halla de estos muros?.-

Sus palabras eran ansiosas y se denotaban algo de anhelo en ellas.

-Pues... hemos estado en el pueblo de Dark....Ohhh, Serena, si pudieras ver aquello. ¡A sido una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida!, todo estaba hecho de puro cristal y me dieron de comer el néctar más rico que jamás he probado, y, y...-

Paro al ver la expresión atónita de la rubia. Su cara era todo un poema.

-¿En... en Dark?, ¿pero como?, ¿Darien a conseguido firmar la paz?.-

El hada la miro como si se tratara de una especie en vía de extinción.

-¿Acaso no sabías que tu novio lleva meses detrás del príncipe Diamante para conseguirla?.-

Amy estaba asustándose. Lo que estaba haciendo podía considerarse traición, habían echo planes a espaladas de la futura reina. Y ella había participado en ello sin saberlo. ¿Acaso era una buena consejera real?, no, una buena consejera habría avisado a su princesa.

-Sere... yo... yo... de verás que no lo sabía. Creía que Darien te había hablado de ello. Fue algo que di por sentado, jamás iba a imaginarme que resolvía los asuntos reales a tus espaldas. Es intolerable...¡ no puedo creerlo!.-

El hada volaba en círculos de forma frenética con las manos en la cabeza y las lagrimas al borde de sus ojos.

-Shhh... tranquila. Empecemos desde el principio.-

Serena intentaba por todos los medios apaciguar el desdén de su amiga y también la furia que crecía en su interior.

-Pues... El príncipe Darien le mando una carta al monarca de Dark el mes pasado, después de que el ejercito regresara... bueno... y desde entonces han estado negociando, hasta el día de ayer.-

En el interior de Serena se encendió una pequeña chispa que intentaba prenderle fuego al resto de su alma. La ira aumentaba por momentos y su rostro discernía mucho de la adorable bribónzuela que, por lo general, solía ser. Su boca y barbilla se erguían altas y con un extremado rictus, mientras que la mirada azul flameaba.

-Esta bien... si lo que quiere es excluirme de los planes del reino que saco mi abuelo de la miseria, y que mi madre convirtió en la población más prosperá y rica de la tierra Magisch, pues, ¡Así sera!.-

Amy quedo completamente anonadada. Aquello no era propio de su princesa, ella jamás se desentendería de su pueblo, y mucho menos se rendiría sin antes haber luchado hasta quedar exhausta y medio muerta. De pequeña, hace tanto tiempo que ni debería recordarlo su diminuto cerebro, podía ver como una Serena vestida de incógnito y de la estatura de un enano había esquivado los ataques de dos jóvenes elfos lo bastante mayores como para no haber tenido esa actitud con una niña.  
El hada había sido raptada en el bosque perteneciente al reino Moon, por el cual andaba despreocupada y jugando fuera de la vista de las hadas mayores. Siempre había sabido que si no llega a ser por la travesura que hizo la princesa al escaparse del castillo, y la valentía que tuvo al enfrentarse a esos dos engendros de la naturaleza que planeaban descuartizarla, ella no seguiría viva.  
Serena poseía una agilidad y rapidez enorme, fuera de lo normal. Aunque de los elfos es bien sabido lo potenciada que tenían ambas habilidades, las de ella tenían un poder descomunal. Todo eso lo supo en el instante que la conoció, en el cual le salvo la vida acabando con las intenciones asesinas de los dos muchachos que corrieron despavoridos ante un hechizo ilusionista. Y en el mismo momento decidió que nunca se separaría de ella.  
Por eso la embargó una tristeza exasperante al oír aquellas palabras salir de su boca. No quería que por su culpa estuviera llegando el día que se rindiera. No lo había echo a posta, simplemente dio por sentado que sabía todo aquello, era impensable que su futuro esposo no contara con su opinión en el que por derecho, y justamente, era y seguía siendo su reino, tal y como constaba en su apellido.

Serena seguía en una seriedad absoluta, sin ninguna señal de furia salvo aquella delatadora mirada. Mientras transcurrían los segundos Amy supo que debía abandonar la alcoba, empezaba a mascarse una extraña tensión en el ambiente, y no quería inmiscuirse más en sus asuntos. No después de lo que había echo. Le preocupaba que era lo que la mente elfica de la rubia planeara, y que era a lo que verdaderamente se refería diciendo aquellas palabras en el anterior arrebato de furia. Pero no debía entrometerse más.

-Serena, con tu permiso, voy a retirarme a mis aposentos. Estoy bastante cansada por el arduo viaje. Mañana si quieres podemos seguir hablando de ello.-

Amy tan solo recibió una mirada algo más relajada. Aún así el hada le sonrió con alegría, al darse cuenta que la princesa no la culpaba por ello. Y se despidió de ella con un rápido beso en la mejilla mientras volaba en dirección al jardín.

En cuanto hubo perdido de vista la tenue luz azulina que despedía la voladora se adentro en su habitación. Abrió con cautela las dos puertas de su armario, y con un extremo sigilo se desprendió de su camisón tirándolo delicadamente a un lado de la cama. Tomo un sencillo vestido negro del ropero y se lo atavió rápidamente. Con lentitud fue hasta la mesilla donde revoloteaban aquellos seres multicolor que le daban luz a la habitación y con un simple toque en la lamparilla de flor regresaron dentro de ella a dormir. Estuvo cerca de cinco minutos en el mismo lugar, de pie en medio de la oscuridad, sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento. Esperaba que de esta forma los guardias que había pegados a su puerta se relajaran al creerla dormida, y así ella pudiera huir más facilmente.  
Echo una ojeada a la trampilla con algo de desconfianza y poso su vista sobre el ropero aún abierto.  
Serena sabía con certeza que deberían de haber por lo menos cuatro guardias custodiando la salida de su principal pasadizo secreto. Por alguna extraña razón que ella desconocía Darien había descubierto la salida de este hacía años, cuando acababan de comprometerse. El solía dejar que campara a sus anchas yendo y viniendo como si aún fuera "secreto", pero siempre que ocurría algo que pudiera escaparse de sus manos ponía seguridad, ya lo había comprobado anteriormente en una ocasión, y no sería tan tonta como para caer dos veces en la misma trampa.  
Su abuelo en los ultimos años de vida le había enseñado lo que, en ese entonces solo sabía el. Todos los escondites y pasadizos secretos posibles en el castillo. Aparte de eso hizo mucho más, para ella su abuelo lo fue y era todo. Su padre hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo si hubiera sabido que este le había enseñando a usar cuatro armas diferentes y algunos trucos mágicos, dignos de que se la señalara con el dedo y la llamaran bruja, si lo supieran, claro.

Se sentía tan sola en aquellos instantes en los que recordaba las tardes llenas de travesuras con su abuelo, las mañanas aburridas que su madre transformaba en diversión haciendo excursiones fuera del castillo mientras le enseñaba la maravillosa vida exterior que allí habitaba. O cuando su padre la arropaba cada noche recordándole lo especial que era por tener esa familia que la amaba tanto, contándole relatos inventados de bellas princesas que vivían mil y una aventuras encontrando su final feliz.

Serena suspiro con tristeza. Ahora solo se tenía a ella misma. El hombre que amaba conspiraba con el peor enemigo que jamás había tenido su familia. No le incomodaba el echo de que el hubiera conseguido la paz, aunque fuera a sus espaldas era una noticia hermosa, puestos que muchos de sus soldados morían a causa de las guerras del enfrentamiento entre los dos reinos, y su pueblo ya no se encontraba amenazado. Pero por alguna extraña razón no terminaba de creérselo. El abuelo del ahora monarca Diamante había sido un hombre despreciable, temido y repugnado por parte de su especie, la otra, ciega de odio y corrompida por el dinero que el les ofrecía lo siguieron hasta el que es ahora su legado, el reino de Dark. Es por eso que ahora su gente estaban divididos en dos reinos: Moon, del cual era princesa y del que todos procedían, y Dark, fundado por el desterrado gemelo de su abuelo. Toda la descendencia que tuvo su abuelo, Artemis, fueron gente de buena fe, justos. Sin embargo todas las de su hermano, Achilles, eran malvados y arrasaban reinos, bosques, sacrificaban criaturas de otras especies por diversión... eran una monstruos. Aunque el nuevo rey, parecía carecer de todas aquellas facetas repulsivas que describían a su familia, puesto que el solo se ocupo de hacer de su castillo y pueblo algo hermoso, y tender lazos amistosos con otras tierras. Se decía de el que tenía una belleza tan solo comparable con la mismísima madre de Serena, la difunta reina Serenity.  
A la princesa no le afectaba en absoluto esa comparación. Puede que fuese cierto que era bello como ningún elfo lo era, sin embargo su reticencia a creer de su supuesta honradez era irracional. Y eso la desconcertaba, ella era una fémina de lógica, abierta al perdón, y sin ningún resentimiento hacía el. Por eso se ponía aún más nerviosa por ello, su sexto sentido era el que se ponía en marcha al pensar en el rey de Dark.

Decidió que era hora de poner fin a sus pensamientos y huir en busca del aire que la embriagaba con el aroma de sus fantasías y que no la amenazaba con promesas de traición. El mundo humano.

No era de lógica usar su método anterior de huida. Así que con sumo cuidado se colo dentro de su ropero y levanto una tabla que constituía la parte inferior de este, cerro las puertas tras de si, y desapareció en la oscuridad por el pasadizo que había destapado volviendo a poner la tabla a la altura de su cabeza mientras bajaba unos húmedos escalones de musgoso frescor.

.

.

.

* * *

Primero que todo agradecerles a todos los que me dejen un review con su sincera opinión, ya sea buena o mala. Y también pedirles perdón a todos los lectores de "Luna Marchita", pero muchas veces una no encuentra el tiempo, la manera, o el animo. Me ha ocurrido una desgracia que desafortunadamente me lleva a pasar mucho tiempo fuera de mi mundo imaginario. Tan solo espero comprensión. Y que les agrade este nuevo proyecto en el que puse principio el mes pasado, en el cual cumplí la mayoría de edad.

Besos.


End file.
